Minato's last party
by Benbonds
Summary: Well, it might be a one shot, it might not be but I'll give you this. If I get more than 10 reviews I might continue this story. Kushina hosted a birthday party for herself, she somehow sneaked sake in and now, Kushina's drunk, and Minato's drunk as well. The worst thing about it is that they left


**Benbonds: Yoooooooooooooooooooo. I wanted to do a one shot with Minato and Kushina, my mother wouldn't let me on the computer so I simply wrote a random thing up and now I wanna type it up.**

**Madara: No one shot for me? **

**Minato: He couldn't do you, unless he had to add an OC.**

**Fugaku: What about me?  
**

**Ben: I don't like you.**

**Obito: No that I care or anything but me?**

**Ben: Dont give a shit about you.**

**Izuna: . . . . . . **

**Ben: Sozzz Izuna. Just saying, depending on how many views I get on this depends on if I continue this.**

* * *

The sun rose and it's brightness shined it's way through the window curtains purposely hitting the two beings who were sleeping. Fortunately for the sun it's efforts wasn't wasted and it succeeded in waking one of them up. The yellow haired prodigy opened his eyes slightly and awoke with a headache, he had no clue on what happened yesterday. Unfortunately for him, Minato felt like he was going to die from the headache which he had never woken up with.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" All sorts of thoughts ran through Minato's head as he quickly noticed that he wasn't in his own house. Before he could do anything else he felt something wrapped around his chest and the grip was getting tighter by he second. He looked under the quilt and noticed it was actually an arm, it was thin but strong . . . The size of a woman's arm. At that moment Minato swallowed spit, thinking to himself he's gotten into some deep shit. (Couldn't resist) He shifted his head to the right to think of the mystery person he slept with.

His eyes widened as wide as they could, he gasped noticing who it was. "Kushina?" He knew right away due to her long red hair, the hair he always liked. The thing that made him scared the most was . . . . It was his crush who he slept with, they're not even together . . He doesn't even know if she loves him. Minato rubbed his temples and attempted to remember what happened yesterday.

_So it was Kushina birthday party and Minato was sitting there with Fugaku talking whilst other kids were either drinking or attempting to use this opportunity to find a date. Kushina had just turned 18, and how she got alcohol into the party he didn't know, but she was always fun like that. Minato didn't drink alcohol, the same with Fugaku . . . Getting drunk was simply disgraceful and plus they haven't got drunk through out their life time and they heard many crazy stories which mainly freaked them out and they decided never to drink alcohol unless it was a real emergency and it was actually needed for a reason that they would both agree on. _

_"Minato, here have some water. I bet you can't down it all in one go." Fugaku smirked passing over a cup of . . . 'Water', which Minato gladly accepted the challenge with a nod. He took the glass of 'water' staring at it for just a moment, and then raised it above his head opening his mouth wide, then with on inhale Minato gulped the drink in one go. As soon as it touched his tongue he noticed it wasn't water at all but still drank it all, he couldn't back down from a challenge after all. "Nice. Also I can't have a sleep over with Kushina tonight because I have to do something important so it'll only be you, Mikoto and Kushina. _

_"Oh . . . Okay. And also . . THIS ISN'T WATER AT ALL!" The prodigy motioned towards the cup. And with that, Minato knew the conversation was other as soon as the Uchiha replied with a 'Hn', if he got money for every time an Uchiha had said that word -Newsflash, it's not even a word.- he would be a billionaire. There was no need to continue the topic, once Fugaku says 'Hn', every question you'll ask him about that topic he'll reply with the same word all over again which was simply annoying._

_"So I have to go now, see you later." Fugaku said and rushed out of the house in a hurry leaving Minato alone, he was actually getting a little bit dizzy. Oh yeah, the drink that he actually had drank was actually alcohol Fugaku gave him, no one knows why but it'll become clear soon._

_Meanwhile, at the same time Mikoto and Kushina was drinking. Well Kushina was drinking some sake while Mikoto was drinking a glass of water, it was easy to persuade the red head to drink alcohol really, Mikoto's and Fugaku's plan was working and what was that plan? Getting both Minato and Kushina drunk and attempted to make them sleep together. "Oh . . . Kushina, it seems I can't stay."_

_"Huh why? Come on the party's a blast~~~" She smirked, you could already tell she was drunk. Mikoto sweatdropped, she was already mad alone, if she was going to stay over she could be killed._

_"Bye!" Mikoto ran out with such speed it matched Minato's . . . Well only because she was scared._

_"Huh? Wai-" She was already gone, Kushina sighed and continue drink._

_ The party continued for a while before it got boring, everyone began to leave one by one. Soon it was left with Kushina, Minato and Raizek . . . Somehow Raizek was forced to go to the party._

_"Oi, I'm off Minato, Kushina." Raizek sighed._

_"Oh bye Raizek." Kushina waved tears falling out of her eyes causing Raizek to sweatdropped, he looked towards Minato who was a little drunk and with pleading eyes to stay. Raizek gave him a "You're going to be fucked." smirk and left, little did he know that was actually going to happen._

_Minato sighed and closed his eyes, he was going to open his eyes to talk but he was cut off short by lips pushed against his own. His eyes were opened in shock exactly like his mouth, and Kushina used that opportunity to let her tongue enter through deepening the kiss. Minato quickly pushed her away before anything else happened, his face was flushed and he was panting fast._

_"W-W-W-What are y-you doing?" He stuttered, he didn't want this to happen . . This is why he wanted Raizek to stay, something like this was bound to happen._

_"What, you don't like me? I see, you hate me with all your guts." Kushina glared grabbing hold of the remote control to her T.V and clenched her fist so hard that the TV remote broke. Oh shit, was the last thing Minato was thinking._

_"N-N-N-N-No, what if . . . S-Someone saw us?" Minato continued to stutter, he loved Kushina but he knew she was drunk and he wasn't going to take advantage of her._

_"B-But." Kushina pulled the most cutest face in the world which Minato couldn't just resist her._

* * *

Next thing you know, he's with Kushina in the bed. _"Okay . . I know why I'm here now, all I have to do is escape."_ Minato thought to himself, if Kushina saw them together god knows what she would do. _"Okay . . . Slowly."_ Minato tried to move Kushina's arm away from him knowing that is the only chance of survival there is.

"Awww, my head." Minato heard a cry next to him, yep . . He was dead.

"Huh, Minato?" Kushina called looking at him straight in the eyes. She looked down noticing her arm was around his chest and also . . . She was naked, her face was as red as her hair.

"Well . . ." Minato wondered how to get himself out of this one.

* * *

**Well that's it, I would make it longer but I can't be asked and I'm tired.**

**I'LL REPEAT, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS REVIEW. When I get the certain number of reviews I want, I'll continue this story. Maybe 15? 20? Well it's certainly not below 10.**

**Minato: Until next time ;)**


End file.
